High frequency (5 MHz to 7 MHz) ultrasound has been widely used for diagnostic purposes. Potential therapeutic uses for ultrasound have also been more recently suggested. For example, it has been suggested that high power, lower frequency ultrasound can be focused upon a blood clot to cause it to break apart and dissolve. The interaction between lower frequency ultrasound in the presence of a thrombolytic agent has also been observed to assist in the breakdown or dissolution of thrombi. The effects of ultrasound upon enhanced blood perfusion have also been observed.
While the therapeutic potential of these uses for ultrasound has been recognized, their clinical promise has yet to be fully realized. Treatment modalities that can apply ultrasound in a therapeutic way are designed with the premise that they will be operated by trained medical personnel in a conventional fixed-site medical setting. They assume the presence of trained medical personnel in a non-mobile environment, where electrical service is always available. Still, people typically experience the effects of impaired blood perfusion suddenly in public and private settings. These people in need must be transported from the public or private settings to the fixed-site medical facility before ultrasonic treatment modalities can begin. Treatment time (which is often critical in the early stages of impaired blood perfusion) is lost as transportation occurs. Even within the fixed-site medical facility, people undergoing treatment need to be moved from one care unit to another. Ultrasonic treatment modalities must be suspended while the person is moved.